In Seven Days
by dbsk9095
Summary: We are stranded on Lost Jerusalem alone. I can’t cherish these moments with you long, my beloved, for we must continue our duty owed to this universe. But, just give us seven days to be together…before the Eternal Recurrence returns. [chaos x KOSMOS]
1. The First Day

**Chapter 1 – The First Day**

I could feel my eyes beginning to flicker open, and I was abruptly aware of the pains scattered throughout random sections of my body. Slowly propping myself separate from the ground I seemed to be glued on for lying motionless in such a long time, I gazed about my surroundings. Everything was desolate. Not even the dirt I sat upon was filled with any sort of life form. Continuing my observations, I finally got up to my feet.

The agony that seared across my chest immediately forced me back to my knees. I cringed, gritting my teeth, and instinctively placed a hand against the hurt on my side. Sealing all of the Gnosis' souls and deactivating Zarathustra proved to be tougher than I initially thought. Glancing about, I noticed a familiar blue-colored body lying face-down about sixty yards away from me. My sea green eyes widened in recognition of the other apparent sign of life.

"KOS-MOS!" came my gasp of surprise. Struggling to my feet once more, I scrambled over to her. She wasn't supposed to be at Lost Jerusalem yet…the law of gravity would never have allowed her arrival until at least hundreds of years later. Another shock crossed my mind. I, too, must have been asleep for many years like she was.

I attempted to pick her up bridal style, but androids tend to be heavier than human women. I fell back to the ground with the unconscious android in my arms. Since I had no where else to go, I took the time to gaze down on her. KOS-MOS was not in shambles like the last time we saw one another. Oddly enough, she was intact and instead of being grey from the sands of time, she was looking quite healthy from her bright blue hair and warm cheeks. Her pink lips were slightly parted, as if she actually needed to breathe in 'her sleep.' A sudden urge to kiss this sleeping angel raced through my mind, but I fought the temptation.

"KOS-MOS, please wake up."

I didn't have to plead; I already knew that she would answer my call. My free hand intertwined with a few locks of her striking blue hair, and as much as I enjoyed watching her sleep, I knew that the human desires would overcome me too soon. It was strange that I was the one to awaken her, because it was usually my position to ease her spirits and allow her the tranquility found when sleeping. Her eyelashes fluttered for a moment.

They opened to stare into the cores of my own. Yet another surprise-her eyes were still red. For some reason, I had fully expected to see gentle light blue orbs in place of the stoic blood red. My hopes sank… If Mary was not within KOS-MOS' body…that would mean that Yeshua-my Anima power and other half-was also no longer within me. God was toying with me. If Mary and I were not meant to exist together after death, what were we doing here?

"Glad to see you're finally awake, KOS-MOS." I managed to whisper while almost choking from a lump in my throat.

"Good morning, chaos." Her voice was unusually gentle.

A smile spread across my face despite my immense disheartened feeling earlier, "So…it is true… You and Mary really have changed while sharing the same body after many years. She gave you her heart and you gave her your strict precedence." I was glad to see KOS-MOS smile, too.

"Affirmative. However, I have further inquiries…" Her informative style of talking remained, but the changes in tone made me forget all the coldness of it all, "Why are we still here?"

"I don't know…" I replied honestly while helping the android to stand, "It is possible that the day has finally arrived for us to fulfill our duties once again."

"What…are we supposed to do?" Her voice trembled faintly.

I surveyed the barren landscape quickly, but it was difficult to distinguish anything too far away from view unless there was at least a speck of color-which this planet seemed to lack. Everything was covered in darkness. Vague memories of so many past experiences gave me the answer almost at once, "KOS-MOS…" Our eyes met and locked, "…I don't really know what we must do, but as of this very moment, Lost Jerusalem is being re-created. The Eternal Recurrence has continued, after all." When she finally nodded, I went on, "Do you still have your power of Animus?"

She shook her head in response, "Mary's soul has forsaken my body."

"So has Anima." The headache in my head was beginning to escalate, and I closed my eyes. A weight leaned against my chest, and when I regained my vision, KOS-MOS had her head inclined towards me with her hands positioned underneath her cheek. I was about to question her sudden act when she asked in a wavering voice.

"chaos…" The emotions in her eyes were indescribable, "When Lost Jerusalem is restored, what will become of us?"

I didn't answer her. I couldn't.

Wrapping my arms around behind her shoulder blades, I allowed the both of us a moment of silence to ponder the fate God set before us.

**(a while later)**

As if it wasn't dark enough, night had fallen and we had to stay extremely close, but could not even see the other's face even we were only a foot apart. I turned around to 'face' her. I lifted up her hand and interlocked our fingers together. KOS-MOS fidgeted in understandable bewilderment. If it were the morning, I would have enjoyed seeing the expression on her face, but now was not the time.

"Are you afraid of me?" I couldn't help but smile, even though she wasn't able to see me.

"…No…" She replied carefully, "…I am just not accustomed to human contact for hundreds of years."

"Well, I am only partly human, after all."

KOS-MOS' eyes became warmer, "Yes, so am I."

How I dearly wished that the sun came up at that precise moment-when we looked at each other with such understanding expressions, but it didn't. God was using us to begin his work right now. I just hoped that The First Day would hasten and I would be able to see her clearly again.

I directed her in the opposite direction we were walking, "Come on. Maybe if we take a trip to our small town from 6000 years ago, the sun will rise when we finally get there. It's not like we're obligated to do anything else, right?"

The warmth in her eyes vanished in a mere blink, "chaos, you forget that I am not Mary Magdalene."

"Of course I didn't, KOS-MOS." My stomach did a weak lurch. This was evidently a sore spot for her.

"Lies." She wrenched her hand away from my grip, "I may appear more human now, but my sensors are still functional and can sense the increase of your tone frequencies." My stomach did another flip. I really _had_ forgotten that she was still an android.

Before I realized it, she began stalking off away from me. I could only faintly hear the thud of her footfalls, but the ground was too soft with lifeless soil that I couldn't quite pinpoint the exact location.

"Stop following me!" I heard her shout from afar, causing me to swerve and stare into the distance with intense concentration, although focusing didn't serve me any more good, "You don't understand!" I was crudely reminded of a moody teenage girl, and I could hardly believe those words came out from the mouth of the 'emotionless' Anti-Gnosis battle android. Taking a deep sigh, I pursued after her while she continued shouting complete nonsense-which turned out to be a helpful guide for me to track. It might be true that I didn't fully understand her outbreak at the moment, but it didn't mean that I wasn't going to abandon her like she seems like she wants.

There was no way I'd ever give up on her. I never did while we were with the others.

**End of Chapter 1**

Author's Note: Okay… I need to remind everyone that this fan fiction is influenced by the Catholic religion, which I incorporated into the story. Just look up the story of how God made the world in seven days. Okay, I'd better stop before I let out any more information… I _really _hate spoilers, so…yeah… Please review afterwards


	2. The Second Day

**Chapter 2 – The Second Day**

"KOS-MOS?" I panted slightly after having to keep up with her for several hours. We didn't exchange any words until the sun rose; sadly, it was only my throat that exhausted itself into making conversation. Even with my supernatural divine powers, what I really wanted at this time was to trade it in for a special power that could understand women-or in this case, KOS-MOS. I secretly enjoyed the frustrated energy emitting from her, because the only other emotion she ever conveyed was blunt.

However, that was several hours ago. I almost grew tired of her cold shoulder.

"Please talk to me." I pleaded pitifully; I'd do anything now to just hear someone else's voice instead of my own.

Suddenly, she halted and I rammed straight into her, falling back on my bottom quite painfully. KOS-MOS didn't even seem to budge from the impact, but then again, anyone would bounce off after slamming against sturdy metal. She finally turned around to look at me, though saying nothing about my awkward position on the ground as if everything were completely normal. "We are here."

Hastily getting up to my feet, I took a swift glance at the town of Jerusalem. Although it was only a cluster of ruins now, I smiled at the sweet memory of it. I wanted to share my happiness with KOS-MOS, but when I looked in her direction, she stared down at the town with a blank face.

Slightly discouraged, I wanted to ask the reason for her absence of recognition, but she already began to move forward down the sloping hill. For a moment, I forgot entirely about our lack of discussion. The mere sight of my old hometown, even though it was barely distinguishable, almost brought a tear to my eye. KOS-MOS strayed away from my side and took a great deal of interest in a pile of rubble. I would've followed her to investigate, but a giant monument caught my attention a few yards to my right. My neck craned upwards and I froze in place.

It was the Cross.

A few minutes passed before my body regained its strength again to move towards it. Instinctively, I raised one hand and placed it upon the rough wood. The instant I came in contact with it, a jolt shot through me, causing me to let go quickly. I looked down on my hand, half-expecting to see a burn, but there wasn't even a rip in my black glove. If I still had my other half, I would remember why this Cross drew all my curiosity in like it did now.

I could not even recall the most important moment of my life.

"KOS-MOS?" I suddenly realized that she was being so quiet. She wasn't too difficult to find. I was surprised to see her still standing over the same ruins. With a closer look, a surge of happiness filled my chest. Glancing over at her, I didn't hold back a smile, "You remember this place, don't you, KOS-MOS?"

"…" The blue-haired android kept her gaze straight ahead.

For some reason, I held the memory of this house clearly in my head, and I knew KOS-MOS did, too. "I'm sorry I had to leave you that day, but I had no other choice. The humans of this world needed to be purified of their sins, and that was the reason for my existence in that lifetime. I left you behind to be…" Then, the explanation for the monumental Cross came to my mind, "…to be Crucified." I turned to face her, but she still didn't avert her eyes, "…You sacrificed yourself-"

"…to save you." She finished my sentence and finally met my gaze. A saddened look replaced her previous blank, ponderous expression, "Thus separating your power of Animus in your next life as chaos." We didn't say anything else, but when our eyes left one another's and went back to the ruins, our hands interlocked and stayed that way.

**End of Chapter 2**

Author's Note: This one was a little short, I know, but the whole story should have been just a one-shot until I decided to separate them into neat numbered days. Okay, I also know that there are some incorrect facts, but please brush them aside and read on. I'm not exactly perfect in understanding the whole Xenosaga plotline and analyzing them correctly, so just tolerate it. Please review afterwards. Thank you


	3. The Third Day

**Chapter 3 – The Third Day**

Our past experiences proved too much of a stress for the both of us, so we stayed the night in the same old house, except that the roof was practically demolished. This turned out to be a good thing, since we now had the vast, open sky filled with billions of stars to help us fall asleep. KOS-MOS curled up beside me to keep warm, but she wasn't like that to begin with. She had chosen a spot a few yards away from me.

I couldn't help myself.

When I knew she shut down her systems for 'sleep', I scooted closer to her, and she sensed warmth emitting from me. I was absolutely sure she was cold, because the instant she neared my body, the slightest touch against the metal made my teeth chatter.

It was worth it.

"Father," The words I were pondering slipped from my tongue and I found myself talking to the stars twinkling down at us, "What are we supposed to do in the seven days you allow us?" …Silence. "For what reason did you send KOS-MOS to Lost Jerusalem at such an early rate? And…why am I still here? Did I not fulfill my orders successfully?" Accustomed to hearing nothing else except silence, I continued, "Yeshua and Mary; I don't know where they are right now. They should be within the both of us right now. I do not understand that, either. Why-"

KOS-MOS stirred in her sleep and I ceased my one-sided conversation. That meant she was almost waking up; the third day has already arrived, I noted with an unpleasant reel in my stomach. _Four more days left._

"Good morning." I greeted her quite cheerfully when her eyes opened. The expression of bewilderment and unused adjustment to seeing light was rather…cute. That look quickly diminished when she finally realized her position. It was immediately replaced with an accusatory disposition.

She appeared to be struggling with two options: stand up to move and risk having me being able to look straight up where no woman would prefer being looked at, or stay exactly where she was and enjoy my company for once. Luckily for me, she chose the latter. KOS-MOS said in an unusually brisk tone, "We had better get a move on and investigate the rest of this town."

I frowned at her hastiness, "What's the rush? We have all day to check out the town together."

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"You always have the most interesting things to say, chaos."

That response brightened up my mood considerably. It was a lot better than the cold shoulder, anyway, "Really?" I fought back a smile, but I could do nothing about the twinkling in my eyes. We took a brief survey of the landscape before us. To our surprise, the sky looked much clearer and the land-more alive. KOS-MOS seemed to take in all the scenery with much appreciation; it was certainly a very beautiful sight to see that God really was in the process of rebuilding Lost Jerusalem. I should have been happy, too.

But I wasn't.

'_Four more days left.' _I repeated in my thoughts a second time.

"Alright," My resolve was now set. Turning to the puzzled female android beside me, I extended one hand out for her to take, which she stared at for a split second, "KOS-MOS, let's go." We looked at each other for what felt like an eternity until she finally blinked and nodded in reply. We set off to explore the rest of the town hand-in-hand.

**End of Chapter 3**

Author's Note: Wow! This one was even shorter! Sorry about that… I just want to finish this story before I get Writer's Block. …I think the Author's note is incredibly short, too. Okay…I'd better stop rambling now. Please review afterwards. 


	4. The Fourth Day

**Chapter 4 – The Fourth Day**

I had so many memories here. That's the key word: _had. _The only event that managed to create vivid images in my mind was the house KOS-MOS stood over and the wooden Cross in the middle of the town. Other than that, it felt like I was on a vacation to a designation I've been to decades ago. Most generalizations sparked my recognition, but every important detail escaped my grasp.

"chaos?"

"Hm?" I spun around, but no one was there. Frantic for a second, my gaze dropped to the ground and I saw KOS-MOS sitting with her back to me. Her head leaned on her knees and she hugged the underside of her legs tightly, "What's up? Is something wrong?" Taking a few steps forward, I saw the forlorn look on her face.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier."

I remembered the irritation she harbored for me on the very first day; it seemed like such a long time ago, "It's okay. I should have respected the fact that you are an android, and not Mary." Surprised at the twitch on her expression, I hesitated slightly, "You are KOS-MOS, and I would not want it any other way."

She flashed a weak smile, "…I think I'm glad…that you forgot about what I truly am."

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel emotions now. That's a human characteristic. I do not know if that means that I really am Mary Magdalene now or…if it's all your doing."

More confused than ever, I only replied, "Huh…?"

"Don't you understand?" KOS-MOS turned around and looked up at me impatiently as if disappointed that this bit of news didn't have the certain effect she quite wanted, "When I first met you, I could not analyze your status. I knew you were different from the very beginning. And…when you put your hand on my shoulder, I felt…nervous. Don't get me started on my feelings when you watched me sleep, either."

This information had the effect she anticipated on me, "You were _awake?"_

The sly smile spreading on her face restrained me from getting too embarrassed, "Yes, and I also heard that I look 'quite beautiful' when I'm asleep." The smile widened as I blushed. Her content mood quickly vanished, replaced with a serious countenance, "But even then, you were searching for the 'real me.'" You implied Mary Magdalene, not Anti-Gnosis Weapon KOS-MOS…"

"Ah-…" I realized that the conversation swerved into a completely different frame of mind.

"Anti-Gnosis Weapon KOS-MOS is emotionless, cold, and functions by prioritized commands. Mary Magdalene is caring, gentle, and protective of the one she loves most." She suddenly became very interested in a blade of grass newly sprouting from the dirt, "What or who does that make me now?" I didn't have a clue what to say next, but she kept going, "What about you, chaos?"

"…….." By now, my muscles began to ache vaguely and it directed most of my attention.

"You are the incarnation of Anima, stripped from your full potential and under a new identity."

"KOS-MOS…" I furrowed my brows, "In a way, we are similar. You _were _Mary, and I…I _was _Yeshua."

If she had tears, they would be pouring down her face. She staggered to her feet about half-way up and threw her arms around my middle. I opened my mouth to say some random statement of shock, but she beat me to it, "chaos, I'm tired of existing. I don't want to revisit any past memories or feel this pain."

Her grip on the back of my short jacket tightened and she buried herself in my ribs. I lowered the both of us slowly down onto the ground, where she continued to hold onto me and make those eerie, dry weeping sounds. One of my free hands raised itself automatically, stroking the soft blue hair that concealed her saddened face, "Are you complete, now that you feel pain?" KOS-MOS jerked upwards and stared into my sea-green eyes. After a few seconds of deafening silence, she shook her head very faintly, but enough for the both of us to get the message.

"Do you know the reason for your existence, chaos?"

I chose to ignore her question, "Come on, KOS-MOS. You've had enough for today. We should stop looking around the town and rest for a while." Even though she didn't agree nor oppose, I said firmly, "The answers to all of our inquiries will arrive sooner or later. Save your tears for a more suitable time." The look in her eyes clearly were wondering what I had meant, but I put a hand on her cheek, wiping invisible tears. KOS-MOS couldn't help but flash yet another weak smile, letting a barely audible laugh escape her lips. She closed her eyes and held onto my hand as if it were the only link between life and death.

Leaning forward, I whispered close to her once I sensed the fatigue overwhelming her entire body, "Until that day, good night and sleep well, KOS-MOS." The strength from her hands diminished, causing the android to rest peacefully in my arms. I would have found this perfect if I could carry her somewhere for the both of us to sleep.

But I had forgotten she was an android again. An android that weighed what felt like five tons.

**End of Chapter 4**

Author's Note: Finally, a long chapter. Well…long for me, since the font I usually use is Arial 8 and compared to the others, this is definitely more satisfying to put up. Thank you, ChronoAzreil, for being my first commenter! I believe you were one of the first for my other fanfiction, too… Anyway, I just want to thank you for making me less insecure about my story, and encouraging me to keep writing.


	5. The Fifth Day

**Chapter 5 – The Fifth Day**

_The nightmares began._

_I watched the identical form of myself make its way across the room. A clatter of dishes landing with a realistic smash upon the wooden floor caught my attention. I and my other self turned to look in the direction of the sudden noise. A young woman with flowing brown hair stared at the figure standing near the threshold of the small, cluttered house. I felt a shiver tingle down my spine. The woman was Mary…my beloved Mary Magdalene…_

"_Where are you going?" She demanded, taking a step closer, "Yeshua?"_

_Yeshua didn't reply, he gave her a blank stare and turned around again. Mary ran towards him, but tripped over the hem of her light blue dress, falling onto her knees. Unable to summon enough strength from trembling nonstop, she gazed at Yeshua desperately from the floor. He didn't even turn to look at her._

"_Please…don't leave me." Her serene blue eyes started to water, causing him to clench his teeth._

"_You already know what is inevitable." His voice shook, but he succeeded in maintaining a calm tone._

"_Why do you have to do this to us?" Mary pounded the ground with her fists, "I _hate_ humanity! They take everything away from you, Yeshua! Let them take me instead. They wouldn't care who is sacrificed unless they see blood pour from the corpse they don't even give a damn about."_

_He finally looked at her. Getting down on his knees, he wrapped his arms around the sobbing Mary in a comforting embrace, "You don't mean it, and you know that." She merely shook her head stubbornly, clutching onto the front of his robes _as if it were the only link between life and death.

_Yeshua disregarded the fact that his robes were now soaked with relentless tears. He kissed her forehead, making her quiver under his touch, "Dearest Mary Magdalene. You've always burdened the pain on yourself." She made a strangled noise between a protest and a whine, "Won't you relinquish your pain unto me, just this once?" Yeshua got to his feet, but Mary, whose eyes widened in disbelief, stayed put on the ground, her arms falling limply to her sides._

"_Goodbye." The door closed with an inaudible thud wood against the metal hinges. I suddenly remembered to blink. My other self was long gone, and I took a while to regain my proper vision. Glancing about the room, I saw the motionless form still kneeling on the floor. Wondering why I couldn't see that well anymore, I advanced towards her and my heart almost leapt out of my throat._

_KOS-MOS sat where Mary was before, with the same crestfallen expression on her face. I stopped myself from shouting her name, because she slightly opened her mouth to whisper something. Still staring transfixed at the closed door in that empty, dark room, KOS-MOS said in a mixed voice filled with indescribable emotions, "Don't leave yet. I love you." Bewildered, I was going to tell her that Yeshua was already gone-definitely being raised to the Cross any minute now, but she repeated, "Don't leave yet. I love you."_

"_You should have told him sooner." Sadness welled up in my chest, "It's too late now."_

_She abruptly turned in my direction, "I love you…" Her eyes were a mystifying color…empty and unfeeling._

_A pair of deep crimson eyes stared right through me._

I bolted upwards from my nightmare, seeing nothing but darkness and a vast sky of dim stars. Movement close to my waist diverted my focus; I felt my heart rate reduce despite my dream. KOS-MOS lay curled in quite an uncomfortable position near me-dare I say it?-almost snuggling against me. Questions flooded my head, and I fought between the decision to wake her up or wait until sunrise. Luckily, I didn't have to do either since she started to stir in her sleep. I probably made too much noise, I noted grimly. KOS-MOS sat up as if she were awakening from her pod: graceful and silent despite her metal components.

"Good morning, KOS-MOS." I stifled a yawn, stretching while she stared at me blankly.

KOS-MOS fell back onto the ground with a thud. Startled, I turned my head a bit too quickly and was rewarded a painful muscle ache. She seemed to be doing it on her own accord, for she mused aloud, "What is your question, chaos?"

"Let me guess," I grinned bleakly, "Your sensors can detect a thermal change in my body system, which corresponds to the desire to ask a question, right?" She nodded her head just once, staring upwards at me. I took a deep breath, and exhaled heavily. "I had a strange dream last night-well; it was a nightmare, actually."

The android closed her eyes, "I know."

"…How?"

"You had a vision of your past self and my past self. Their last moments together…alive."

Impressed, but incredibly puzzled, I inquired, "You are able to dream now?"

"Not dream," KOS-MOS opened her red eyes and turned to face me, "Experience."

I became quiet. The muscle in my neck relaxed now, but it was my heart's turn to pound furiously. I was overwhelmed by an immense feeling of interconnectedness, a crushing weight of significance I could feel but couldn't quite stumble on. Something huge happening here. Something so, so important…

She moved her hand and it found mine, "The burden Mary carried. It's calling to me."

"Mary is gone, KOS-MOS." At the mention of that name, my eyes welled up, "We are what is left of 6000 years ago. You remember saying that, right?"

Our conversation went to a standstill for a few minutes-maybe longer. On this planet, stranded with life forming all around us as the days go by, it was difficult to calculate time. She motioned forward as if to stand up, but she fell back again. I leaned over to help her, but to my surprise, I also could not find the strength to support the both of us. We gave up and flopped back onto the ground. Bewildered, I was about to comment when KOS-MOS suddenly brought up, "Did you ever wonder why Mary's soul was reincarnated into the body of a being that was the polar opposite of who she truly was?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anti-Gnosis Weapon KOS-MOS is emotionless, cold, and functions by prioritized commands. Mary Magdalene is caring, gentle, and protective of the one she loves most." KOS-MOS repeated; those words gave my stomach a sinking feeling I knew too well, "Of all the creatures that inhabit the galaxy, she has become something she could not possibly ever turn into. Why a metal piece of junk that restricts her from all the emotions she harbors?"

Her inquiries intrigued me, but I could not keep being interested because her fingertips began clawing at the dirt in aggravation, "I don't know." It wasn't the answer she expected. Our gaze met, and my expression brightened, "I don't know who you're talking about. The KOS-MOS I know is the most amazing woman I ever had the pleasure to meet."

"……." KOS-MOS' eyes widened, most likely speechlessness. She whispered, "Do you really mean that, chaos?" I nodded, and a smile formed on her lips, which allowed a soft laugh.

Turning away, she said lightly, "I do know why Mary's spirit chose me." The misty look in her pupils caught me off guard, "When you left me, Yeshua, you took my heart with you."

**End of Chapter 5**

Author's Note: Yay, I'm on a roll! Just to tell everyone, I _do _know that Kevin Winnicott built KOS-MOS for the purpose of containing Mary's soul, and T-elos for Mary's appearance. If I made KOS-MOS say "Well, Kevin Winnicott created me, how the hell should I know, stupid?" it would ruin the mood. xD… Thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	6. The Sixth Day

**Chapter 6 – The Sixth Day**

'_Two days left.' _ There was an odd ache spreading throughout my entire body. We found that we could barely move a muscle almost all day yesterday and today didn't look exceptionally great to restore our hopes. Craning my neck slightly upwards, I watched KOS-MOS once again attempt to sit up to no avail. She clenched and unclenched her gloved hands; by the harsh sound her mouth was making, I suspected that she was gritting her teeth. When a lengthy interval of time elapsed, she strained to get up. Moving my hand behind her back, we succeeded in propping her upright. KOS-MOS looked at me momentarily, then proceeded to do the same.

Once I finally had a switch in positions, I sorely missed lying on the ground. It felt like a huge weight was tied to our every limb, as if gravity pounded upon us mercilessly. KOS-MOS leaned against me for support, "chaos, what's happening to us? Lost Jerusalem is in a state of change. Everything seems to be completed, but why are we still here?"

I hadn't summoned up enough courage to tell her what would occur when changes _did _stop, "Give God a little more time, KOS-MOS."

"You didn't answer my question," She waited until I looked down at her resting on my shoulder, "on the first day you woke me up. I hesitated to ask further inquiries because of the shock of learning what our task was, but it's been five days now. What will become of us when Lost Jerusalem is restored?"

"Well…" I averted her gaze and pretended to suddenly become interested in the sky above us.

"Will we finally be together?" KOS-MOS instantly perked up, "Maybe we'll get to live on the New Jerusalem!"

"KOS-MOS…"

"There are so many places we haven't seen yet. Some of them might help us remember everything!"

"Listen, I have to-"

"I definitely want to go back to that house we slept in the third night we were here. There's something about it that lures me to it. Once we regain our strength, we'll go and see if the house is all nice and neat again-"

"We're not going to regain our strength."

She jerked her head up to stare at me, "What are you saying?"

"I said that we're not going to be capable of moving even a few yards away from this spot."

Her mind whirring heatedly, she scooted away from me so our eyes were level, but she didn't say anything else. Guessing my cue, I took a deep breath, "God has been using the rest of our power for Lost Jerusalem. That explains why we slowly lost our vigor over the last few days."

"So," KOS-MOS said softly, "When He's finished, we won't be able to even fend off all the creatures here, right?"

I sighed morosely, "I thought you'd figure this out so I would've have to tell you…" Taking one last gulp, "God made the world in Seven Days. By the end of the Seven Days, our bodies will be too weak to even exist. We will die."

"This can't be…" My heart cried pitifully watching KOS-MOS struggle with the new information. She looked crushed, crestfallen, too many emotions pasted on her face to clearly decipher the most prominent.

_To sleep, To dream, Maybe to die._

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Looking up again, I was shocked to see almost a smile on her countenance, "I want to go back to our hometown, Jerusalem. That is where our last moment together was, correct?" When I nodded mutely, her smile grew wider, "Then that's where I want to have my last moment with you, too." An extended hand reached out to me. Returning her gesture, I took hold of it.

"Now that's the KOS-MOS I truly know."

**End of Chapter 6**

Author's Note: -Sighs- Only one more chapter to go, and I'm really excited… I know I haven't updated since Chapter 3, but that's because I wanted to just finish this before my ideas escape my head. To future readers (if any will come) thank you for reading and leaving a review. You brightened up this writer's boring life.


	7. The Seventh Day

**Chapter 7 – The Seventh Day**

How we arrived at our hometown, I guess I'll never know. KOS-MOS' determination was dead-set and boosted her (and my) morale considerably. Although it was awkward to walk rigidly all the way there, in the end, everything became worth it. The town seemed almost perfect-built just like it looked 6000 years ago. We exchanged an expression of surprise and were both pleased to see such a beautiful sight.

The only missing thing was the citizens.

Despite our frequent spasms of ache, we bathed in the beauty of the town, with its light illuminating the roofs, abandoned tools, and the Cross towering in the middle, barely visible over the top of the houses. I asked her for the time once during our trek, but she said _Approximately seven hours, sixteen minutes, twenty-two seconds_,_ three milliseconds…_so I just assumed we took the whole night.

KOS-MOS seized a chance and pulled away from me quickly, staggering with one hand on the nearest house wall. She inched her way to the house she so desperately wanted to visit. I took pursuit, imitating her. However, she had an advantage from metallic artificial muscles, while my own tired muscles throbbed unpleasantly.

"Here it is." I heard her pant hollowly.

"The Cross." The monument caught my eye. I reached forward to place a hand on it, but when I did, a sharp, stinging pain seared across my ribcage. I stifled a scream; KOS-MOS' sensitive picked up the sound and she hastened in my direction. By the time she managed to get there, I had already fallen on my knees.

The android mustered up all her strength to cradle me in her arms, "chaos! What's wrong???" She forced me to lift my hand from the spot and I heard her gasp audibly.

Blood poured profusely from my upper torso. If I hadn't been blinded by this new wave of agony, I would have been embarrassed that KOS-MOS started to tear the clothes away from my wound. She touched the source of the blood with a gentle finger, causing another tremor. I shut my eyes tightly, to look at darkness rather than puke from seeing my body spew blood without end.

"One of your skeletal parts are missing."

"Which one?" I uttered, not knowing if she heard me or not.

"I will analyze it." Her pupils dilated, searching the injury until a conclusion came, "Identified as a rib."

Through the pain, I remembered the old stories of the Bible, "The first man to walk the earth gave a rib to make the first woman." Nothing else could be said after that, since the spasms were becoming more frequent.

KOS-MOS' eyes were misty again, "chaos…" She wept dryly and lowered her head, "You're getting pale… chaos…"

It was true. Everything around me began to fade, and the feeling inside me was serene.

"chaos…" She repeated, pulling me closer to her. I could only watch her shed imaginary tears for me. The blood was spilling in such quantity that both of our originally blue clothes now became soaked with the opposite.

Something disrupted her attention and she looked up at the sky. It was getting dark.

"The Seventh Day…is almost up." I whispered. The sun was setting while I spoke.

The android stared down at me, "This is it, then?"

"God needed me for my power and my rib."

"I still don't know why I am here," KOS-MOS tightened her hold around me, "What is my purpose?"

A translucent aura surrounded us. It reminded me of the energy resonating from Gnosis when they fall from battle. KOS-MOS' grip got even tighter; as if letting go would separate us. "chaos, we don't have much time. Please get up!"

I knew it would be futile. Raising my hand to caress her cheek, I smiled.

"I love you. I've always, _always _loved you, KOS-MOS. You know that, don't you?" We were disappearing from this world with every second the sun sank below the horizon. KOS-MOS closed her eyes, succumbing to the sadness within herself. An android's tear fell down onto the ground that once held the last two remaining beings on Lost Jerusalem.

The galaxy lurched forward from the departure, radiating a light that enveloped the planet four times over until it became a giant orb of bright light. God's work was finished. Lost Jerusalem restarted.

……………………………………………….

_And thus he gave his bone unto the artificial woman made of organic material, to turn her human and release her from the shackles of an unfeeling, cold, and nonexistent form._

I closed my history books with a loud snap. Today was too humid to do anything else but sleep. Well, that was the weather about four hours ago when my parents ordered me to read. Getting up from my hammock, I decided to go around town for a quick stroll…to clear thoughts. The contents of my Bible blared in my mind. Something about the first man who gave his rib to make the first woman. I mused over the topic until I realized how different the scenery looked.

I could have slapped myself in the face. How could I get lost? A girl around my age of 16 sat underneath a tree. Slightly interested, and lonely for company, I walked up to her.

"Hi," I waved cheerfully at her. She looked at me for a second.

Brushing her dark brown hair away from her face, she giggled, "Hi."

Smiling, I told her my name. The girl nodded and shook my hand gently.

"Nice to meet you, Yeshua." At the introduction, she let me sit beside her, "My name is Mary Magdalene."

**End of Chapter 7**

Author's Note: Okay, that's it. I don't have much to add, but if I explained some of the vague parts it might kill the story, so… I'll just leave it at that. I'm so happy! I've finally _finished _a story. Most of my other ones are nowhere near the end. Thank you for reading up until the end.


End file.
